Les Ombres
by GGL-HY
Summary: "Il se mis à courir, le plus vite qu'il le pouvait, sans s'arrêter. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de la montagne, parce que c'était de là qu'elles venaient." UA, léger Yuvi.


**Bonsoir** **8D** ! _*évite les jets de tomates* Hem... Bon, je n'ai toujours pas fini le prochain chapitre d'Empire, alors j'implore à genoux votre pardon. U_U MAIS! j'ai trouvé le temps d'écrire un OS que voici! *0*(Il faut dire que c'est quand même moins long à écrire qu'un chapitre de fic...)_

**Alors pour le rapide pourquoi-du-comment**: _Cette **chose** m'a été en grande partie inspirée par un rêve à tendance yuviste que j'ai fais il y a pas longtemps, et du coup j'ai tenté de le développer. C'était plutôt plaisant à écrire, mais j'avoue que le résultat me laisse** très** perplexe. Surtout vers la fin. U_U Enfin bon, je le poste quand même, histoire de ne pas l'avoir écrit pour rien! ^^_'

_Voilà je vous laisse lire (si ça tente quelqu'un U_U), mais attendez-vous à quelque chose d'assez...étrange (et peut-être un poil ennuyeux aussi)! ^^' _

_Ah oui! Une dernière chose: c'est un UA. Je précise parce qu'au début ça peut prêter à confusion...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Les Ombres.<strong>

C'était la première fois qu'il s'aventurait aussi loin en bordure de la forêt. D'habitude il se contentait de rester sur les versants ou bien au pied de la grande colline couverte d'épicéas et de grands chênes qui formait l'un des contrefort d'une série de montagnes, elles aussi envahies par une marée de végétation.

Dès que les premiers rayons du soleil parvenaient à percer l'épaisse voute vert foncé du feuillage, ils venaient éclairer obliquement l'entrée de la petite grotte où il avait élu domicile, la réchauffant lentement. La lumière jaune se réverbérait sous ses paupières, le faisant froncer les sourcils et le réveillant petit à petit. Il poussait un petit grognement endormi, clignait plusieurs fois des yeux avant des les ouvrir complètement, puis étirait ses membres jusque là ramassés contre lui. Il sortait alors de son abris, allait se désaltérer et se débarbouiller au petit ruisseau qui coulait en contrebas, et passait ensuite sa journée à arpenter la forêt. Il cherchait à manger, faisait le tour de ses coins favoris et s'amusait à chercher des terriers d'animaux entre les racines des arbres. Puis, en fin de journée, lorsque la lumière commençait à décliner, il montait tout en haut de la colline, jusqu'à une grande clairière dégagée ou s'élevait un gros rocher. Il traversait les hautes herbes bruissantes, escaladait le rocher et s'y asseyait, avant d'embrasser du regard tout les alentours : d'un côté les hauts remparts découpés et inquiétants des montagnes, et de l'autre, la mer d'arbres aux différents tons de verts, jaunes et marrons qui s'étendait presque à perte de vue, parsemée ça et là de petits renfoncements d'un vert plus pâle qui indiquaient la présence d'une clairière.

C'était ce côté qu'il préférait, parce que c'était par là que le soleil se couchait et que la lumière était la plus belle en fin de journée. Surtout en cette période de l'année, alors que les feuilles des arbres commençaient à jaunir et à rougir et que le vent devenait plus froid. Les rayons dorés et rougeoyants du soleil déclinant venaient se refléter sur la cime des arbres, qui semblaient tout d'un coup s'illuminer puis prendre feu, et il retenait son souffle, émerveillé devant tant de beauté.

Il enviait tellement les oiseaux dans ces moments là ! S'il pouvait voler, il lui suffirait de quelques battements d'ailes pour se rendre jusqu'au soleil et pouvoir voir de plus près ses couleurs. Sentir enfin un peu plus de sa chaleur.

Puis l'astre continuait de décliner, l'air de se refroidir, et il détournait finalement son regard pour se hâter de rejoindre sa cachette avant la tombée de la nuit.

Mais cette nuit et cette journée là étaient différentes.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui était arrivé ou ce qu'il avait fait de travers. Peut-être était-il resté trop longtemps au sommet de la clairière, ou bien avait-il mis trop de temps à redescendre. Toujours est-il qu'une fois la nuit tombée, alors qu'il s'était roulé en boule au fond de sa petite caverne et qu'il allait s'endormir, les ombres étaient revenues.

Il avait fermé les yeux le plus fort possible, s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même pour se faire tout petit, effacer sa présence comme il avait appris à le faire au tout début. Mais rien n'y faisait, les ombres continuaient à l'assaillir, se glissant près de lui dans un chuintement angoissant, leur souffle moite et glacé coulant sur sa nuque tremblante.

Il ne pouvait plus respirer, pétrifié par la peur, et son corps se couvrait d'une sueur glacée tandis que son cœur battait la chamade et que chaque seconde semblait s'étirer à l'infini. Et puis il sentit un frôlement contre son dos et il sursauta violemment. Son corps se détendit comme un ressort et il se précipita hors de la grotte.

Il se mis à courir, le plus vite qu'il le pouvait, sans s'arrêter. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de la montagne, parce que c'était de là qu'elles venaient. Elles restaient cachées dans les cavernes et les creux froids entre les rochers pendant la journée, puis, lorsque la pénombre glissait du sommet des montagnes et envahissait petit à petit toute la forêt en la recouvrant d'un voile froid, elles se rependaient à l'extérieur et parcourait inlassablement les sous-bois en soufflant leur haleine glacée.

C'était pour les éviter qu'il ne sortait jamais la nuit. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas attirer leur attention, se faire discret et rester silencieux jusqu'au petit matin, quand elles regagnaient enfin leur retraite et que leurs sifflements lugubres finissaient par s'évanouir dans l'air.

Il n'y voyait pas grand chose dans la noirceur opaque qui s'était installée entre les arbres, et il trébucha plusieurs fois sur la mousse glissante qui tapissait le sol ou les racines proéminentes qui rejaillissaient à proximité des troncs. Mais il parvint néanmoins à se frayer un chemin entre les branches sans presque jamais ralentir, mettant le plus de distance possible entre lui et les ombres.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, il finit par trébucher lourdement sur une souche et resta assis par terre quelques instants, à bout de souffle. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas s'arrêter là, sinon elles finiraient par le rattraper. Il se redressa donc, et se remis à courir de plus belle.

Toute la nuit se passa ainsi, sa longue fuite entrecoupée de temps à autre par des chutes (il tomba même dans petit ruisseau), et des petits temps de pauses qu'il se ménageait pour reprendre sa respiration. Petit à petit le ciel s'éclaircit, et il lui devint plus aisé d'éviter les branches basses qui lui giflaient sans merci les bras, les jambes et le visage. Lorsque le premier vrai rayon de soleil perça enfin les vieilles branches d'un chêne, il finit par s'écrouler au pied de son tronc épais et s'endormit avant même que sa tête heurte le sol.

C'est sa faim lancinante et le pépiement des oiseaux qui le réveillèrent quelques heures plus tard. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant tandis qu'il s'habituait à l'intensité de la lumière et il se redressa sur son séant en grimaçant, les membres complètement ankylosés. Il balaya du regard les environs et ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'il ne reconnaissait absolument rien. Les grands arbres semblaient un peu plus espacés, et l'espace ainsi dégagé permettait à d'autres essences plus modestes, comme des noisetiers, d'investir le sous-bois.

Sa gorge était sèche. Il fallait qu'il trouve de l'eau. Il se releva donc avec peine et vacilla dangereusement à cause du vertige qui s'empara brusquement de lui. Il s'appuya au tronc du chêne pour retrouver l'équilibre, et attendit un moment que le sol arrête de tanguer avant de se remettre en route.

Il avançait lentement, ses jambes lui faisant affreusement mal, mais finit par trouver une rivière à l'accès plutôt aisé. Après s'être longuement désaltéré, il partit en quête d'une quelconque nourriture susceptible de calmer sa faim. Il continua donc son exploration de cette partie inconnue de la forêt, et se retrouva tout à coup nez-à-nez avec un épais buisson couvert de mûres. Il en goûta une, la décréta mangeable, et s'attaqua au reste du buisson. Alors qu'il se restaurait, il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être intérêt à venir s'installer ici. Il y avait de l'eau fraiche en abondance, de la nourriture, et il réussirait bien à se trouver un nouvel abris où dormir et se calfeutrer pendant l'hiver.

Et puis peut-être que les ombres ne viendraient pas jusque là...

Une fois son repas terminé, il décida de continuer son exploration, en prenant garde de toujours tourner le dos aux montagnes. Le soleil était à son zénith, et ses rayons, adoucis par leur passage au travers du feuillage des arbres, le réchauffaient agréablement et dessinaient de grandes flaques lumineuses sur les fougères touffues qui recouvraient le sol. Plus il avançait, et plus la forêt se clairsemait. Il s'aperçut bientôt que le sol semblait s'élever progressivement pour former une petite côte. Arrivé en son sommet, il s'immobilisa.

De l'autre côté de la côte, le sol formait une petite étendue plate, avant de redescendre en pente douce, le tout formant une minuscule colline. Au pied de cette colline, de grands frênes et quelques épicéas entouraient un petit espace dégagé, au sol presque entièrement recouvert d'une épaisse mousse d'un beau vert émeraude. Et au milieu de cette étendue, il l'aperçut plus proche qu'il n'aurait jamais crû pouvoir la voir : la couleur. Sa couleur.

Ce roux flamboyant, presque rouge et qui dégageait une chaleur tellement intense, c'était celui qu'il allait admirer tous les soirs du haut de son rocher. Il avait toujours pensé que seul le soleil pouvait prendre cette teinte radieuse, mais voilà qu'il la retrouvait à quelques mètres de lui, moins puissante certes, mais bel et bien là.

Sa première phase d'étonnement passé, il sursauta en se rendant compte que la couleur était en réalité une chevelure. Pas le pelage d'un animal endormi ou les pétales d'un buisson de fleur, mais les cheveux d'une personne. Une personne assez grande et fine, de sexe apparemment masculin, qui était allongé sur le sol et qui lisait un livre.

Ne voulant pas se faire repérer, il se tapit dans les hautes herbes qui parsemaient le haut du talus, et une fois qu'il eu trouvé une position relativement confortable, se mit à observer.

C'était étrange. Il savait qu'il avait devant lui une personne, mais il ne se rappelait pas en avoir déjà vu une. Il n'avait pas non plus le souvenir d'avoir déjà vu un livre, et pourtant il savait que c'était ce que la personne tenait entre ses mains.

Mais finalement peu importait. Ce qui comptait le plus c'était qu'il puisse regarder sa couleur.

La personne, visiblement plongée dans sa lecture, était presque tout le temps immobile et se contentait de tourner une page de temps à autre. Mais il la voyait parfois ramener une courte mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, ou bien une légère brise faisait bouger les branches des arbres, ce qui faisait trembler les rayons de lumière qui les traversaient. La chevelure était alors parcourue d'innombrables reflets brillants, et il était aux anges.

Cette couleur était tellement belle, tellement chatoyante, qu'il ne pouvait pas en détacher son regard. Les heures passaient donc sans qu'il s'en rendre compte, aussi absorbé dans sa contemplation que la personne l'était dans son livre. La lumière finit pourtant par décliner, et la personne, relevant un instant la tête, ferma son livre et se redressa sur ses jambes.

Il sursauta en la voyant s'éloigner, et fut pris de panique. Que faire maintenant ? La laisser partir ? Et si elle ne revenait jamais ? Et puis la nuit allait tomber et il n'avait nul part où s'abriter ! Et si les ombres revenaient ? Il aurait tellement aimé la suivre, mais il ne le pouvait pas, il ne savait même pas où elle se rendait !

La personne disparut entre deux arbres, et sa décision fut prise. Il se redressa d'un bond et se mis à la suivre à distance. Il fallait qu'il reste silencieux, pour ne pas se faire repérer. Mais c'était facile pour lui : il s'était entrainé très longtemps, et sa technique était maintenant tellement parfaite, qu'il arrivait même à attraper des lapins !

Ils marchèrent pendant un petit moment, avant de déboucher sur un sentier étroit et qui montait légèrement. Il laissa prudemment la personne s'engager assez loin sur le sentier avant de l'emprunter lui aussi. Au détour d'un virage, il s'arrêta.

De chaque côté du sentier, des érables majestueux, aux feuilles d'un rouge tellement foncé qu'il paraissait violet, encadraient l'horizon parfaitement dégagé et que remplissait presque entièrement le soleil couchant, immense et plus brillant qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Ses rayons d'un orange éclatant l'aveuglait presque et faisaient briller tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui, formant des paillettes colorées sur les belles feuilles d'érables.

Il resta longtemps immobile, jusqu'à ce que le soleil ai complètement disparu à l'horizon, et s'aperçut qu'il pleurait de joie. C'était comme s'il s'était enfin rapproché du soleil. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.

Puis un vent de panique le parcouru quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé partir la personne. Il s'élança en courant sur le sentier qui redescendait à présent à travers des champs à l'herbe verte et rase ou paissaient quelques moutons. L'obscurité s'installait vite, et il était bien content d'être sorti de la forêt.

Il atterrit à l'entrée d'un petit bourg aux rues pavées. Comme il faisait sombre, il n'arrivait pas à bien évaluer sa taille, mais il était sûr que c'était là que la personne se trouvait. Faisant fi de son instinct qui lui hurlait de rebrousser chemin, il s'engagea entre les premières maisons. Les rues étaient sombres et désertes et un petit frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il continua d'avancer.

Il finit par s'arrêter en face d'un vieux portail de bois à la peinture éraflée. La personne habitait là. Il n'aurait pas su expliquer ce qui lui permettait de le savoir, mais le fait est qu'il le savait. La barrière s'ouvrit dans un grincement quand il la poussa, et il pénétra dans une sorte de petit jardin. Le terrain était étroit et se déroulait sur une longue côte pentue et comme étagée. Un chemin irrégulier dessinait un passage un peu zigzaguant entre de grandes touffes d'herbes folles qui avaient envahi la majeur partie de l'espace, et s'arrêtait en face d'une petite maison de pierre aux épais volets de bois. De minces raies de lumière filtraient à travers un des volets en bas de la façade droite de la maison. De ce côté, le terrain formait une petite surface plane où était planté un vieux pommier.

Ne sachant plus quoi faire, il contempla un moment la maison, puis alla s'assoir non loin de l'arbre, les yeux tournés vers le panorama qui s'offrait à lui. De là on pouvait voir tout le village, les grands près qui l'entouraient, et puis, encore plus loin, on discernait la masse sombre et inquiétante de la forêt. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'en être sorti en aussi peu de temps. Ici au moins les ombres ne risquaient pas de le retrouver.

Sa tête lui tournait un peu, assaillie par le flot de nouvelles données sensibles à analyser. Les odeurs, les bruits, tout était différent. Sans compter qu'il était affamé.

Mais il se sentait étrangement bien. Pouvoir embrasser du regard l'étendue du ciel sans que son regard soit systématiquement arrêté par les branches des arbres lui donnait l'impression d'être sorti d'une cage.

Il leva la tête et se mis à contempler les étoiles.

OoO

Lavi venait de mettre au four le plat de légumes farcis qu'il avait préparé ce matin, quand il se rappela qu'il avait oublié de fermer la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers grinçants, traversa sans peine la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, et se pencha à l'extérieur pour attraper le premier battant de bois avant de se figer.

Il y avait quelqu'un dans son jardin.

Il n'avait donc pas rêvé ! Pendant tout l'après-midi, il avait sentit comme une présence dans son dos, comme si quelqu'un l'observait et s'évertuait à le suivre partout. Cependant, il avait décidé de mettre toutes ces impressions sur le compte de sa paranoïa, et avait fait comme si de rien n'était. Mais son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé en fin de compte.

Que faire maintenant ? Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à discerner la personne qui se trouvait assise devant le pommier, et n'avait donc aucune idée quant à sa potentielle dangerosité. Le plus prudent aurait été de se barricader à l'intérieur en attendant le lendemain matin et en espérant que l'intrus s'en irait de lui-même. Mais Lavi n'avait jamais été prudent, et son grand-père passait d'ailleurs son temps à le réprimander pour son comportement insouciant. Et puis son instinct lui soufflait maintenant que cette personne n'était pas dangereuse. Il l'avait ignoré tout l'après-midi et il avait eu tort, autant se mettre à le suivre à présent !

Le cœur battant, tout excité à l'idée de vivre enfin une expérience palpitante et qui changerait le cours jusque là si monotone de sa vie, il redescendit au rez de chaussée, et sortit dans le jardin.

Il s'approcha à pas feutrés de la forme noire assise un peu plus loin devant lui, saisissant de plus en plus de détails au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. La première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux fut la tignasse brune incroyablement longue et emmêlée de l'inconnu. Cela devait faire un bon moment que ces cheveux n'avaient pas vu une paire de ciseaux ! Normal en même temps pour un homme sauvage. Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres du roux à cette pensée. Il avait lu plein de livres sur les hommes des bois. Dire qu'il en avait peut-être un vrai spécimen en face de lui ! C'était vraiment une chance inespérée !

Il continua à avancer, et réussi à apercevoir les habits de l'homme en face de lui (vu la forme de ses épaules, c'était effectivement un homme et qui faisait à peu près la même taille que lui. A moins qu'il n'ai affaire à une femme bien charpentée... Mais il penchait plutôt pour la première option) : des haillons qui avaient dû un jour être un pull et un pantalon en toile.

Le jeune homme était à présent tout près et s'étonnait de ce que l'autre n'ai pas encore sentit sa présence. Il se rendit alors compte que celui-ci avait la tête légèrement penchée en arrière, comme s'il regardait le ciel.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il sépara les derniers mètres qui les séparaient, et s'assit par terre, juste à côté de son homme sauvage. Celui-ci sursauta violemment, et voulu se lever d'un bond. Mais Lavi avait prévu cette réaction, et parvint à lui saisir fermement le poignet avant qu'il ne puisse s'échapper.

- Doucement, doucement ! Calme-toi je vais pas te faire de mal ! Tenta-il de le calmer en prenant sa voix la plus douce.

L'autre se débattit et tira sur son poignet pour tenter de le faire lâcher prise, mais le roux ne céda pas et continua à lui parler sur un ton rassurant jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête finalement de lutter et se laisse retomber par terre, visiblement à bout de force.

Lavi desserra alors légèrement sa poigne sur le bras maigre du brun, et avança son autre main vers sa tête. Le jeune homme, visiblement peu enclin à ce qu'on le touche, tourna résolument sa tête sur le côté en grondant légèrement. Comme un chat.

- Allez quoi, laisse moi te regarder, je vois même pas tes yeux avec tous ces cheveux qui te descendent sur le visage. D'ailleurs je vois pas comment tu peux te déplacer sans te cogner...

Lavi parvint enfin à saisir le menton du brun, et tourna son visage dans sa direction. Il lâcha ensuite son bras, et se servit de sa main droite pour relever les mèches emmêlées qui masquaient son visage.

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il pu enfin discerner le visage du jeune homme en face de lui.

L'obscurité ne lui permettait pas de bien saisir tous les détails, mais il était déjà sûr et certain que durant ses dix-neuf années d'existence, jamais encore il n'avait vu de visage aussi magnifique.

L'inconnu devait avoir à peu près le même âge que lui. Ses traits étaient un peu creusés par la fatigue et la faim, son visage était un peu tâché (de la terre surement) et une estafilade couvrait une partie de sa joue droite, mais il avait des traits incroyablement fins et typiquement asiatiques (Japonais pensa Lavi). Le détail le plus merveilleux restait ses yeux. Ils étaient surplombés par de longs cils noirs et avaient la couleur à la fois froide et profonde de la mer du Nord que le roux était un jour allée voir avec son grand-père, lorsqu'il était petit.

L'autre le regardait au moins aussi fixement qu'il le faisait, et leur regard restèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre pendant un long moment.

Lavi n'en revenait pas de toute l'intelligence et la gravité qui émanaient de ces deux yeux en amande. Il pensait avoir affaire à une espèce de sous-homme, mi-humain mi-animal, et à présent qu'il voyait enfin l'étendue de son erreur, il avait honte d'avoir pu penser une chose pareille.

Le brun quant à lui, était absorbé dans la contemplation de la personne à la chevelure merveilleuse. Chevelure qui était maintenant tellement près qu'il lui aurait suffit de tendre la main pour pouvoir la toucher. Elle avait l'air soyeuse, pas rêche et hirsute comme la fourrure des renards. Les mèches courtes retombaient en partie sur le visage de la personne, cachant son œil droit. Est-ce que cet œil là avait la même couleur vert fougère que celle de l'œil gauche ?

Curieux, il leva lentement sa main jusqu'au visage de l'autre et commença à relever les mèches rousses. Ce fut au tour de Lavi d'essayer de se dégager lorsqu'il eu compris ce que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à faire. Il avait enlevé son cache-oeil en rentrant, et il ne tenait pas à ce que quiconque voit ce qui se trouvait dessous.

Mais la main de l'autre se fit insistante, et il cessa finalement de lutter.

Les mèches de cheveux relevées laissèrent apparaître un œil de la même couleur que le second, mais à l'éclat voilé et marqué par une fine cicatrice blanche qui fendait le sourcil et s'arrêtait juste au dessus de la joue. Le roux baissa le visage, gêné, et ferma les yeux, comme pour se soustraire au regard de l'autre.

Il sentit alors quelque chose d'humide se poser sur son œil endommagé, et réalisa en rougissant que le brun venait de lui donner ce qui semblait être à mi-chemin entre un baiser et une léchouille. Est-ce qu'il essayait ... de le réconforter ?

Il rouvrit les yeux et bredouilla :

-Tu ... tu viens d'où ?

Le brun fit un bref signe de tête en direction de la forêt. Lavi suivit son regard et écarquilla les yeux. Il venait bien de la forêt alors.

-Tu comprend ce que je dis ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Oui il comprenait. Les mots qui sortaient de la bouche du roux lui semblaient familiers et ils saisissait presque immédiatement leur sens. Comme s'il les avaient connus un jour avant de les oublier, et qu'il avait suffit de les prononcer à nouveau devant lui pour qu'ils lui reviennent en mémoire.

- Co … Comment-tu t'appelles ? Je veux dire...tu sais...parler ? Tenta à nouveau Lavi.

Son vis-à-vis resta un long moment silencieux, l'air songeur. Un nom, un nom...Il en avait bien eu un un jour, non ? Mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu...

Lavi allait reprendre lorsqu'il entendit un murmure rauque sortir de la bouche sèche du jeune homme brun.

- Pardon ? Tu pourrais...répéter ?

Son vis-à-vis fit une grimace et entre-ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, luttant pour faire sortir les mots si longtemps inusités. Il grogna de frustration, puis parvint enfin à articuler difficilement :

- K ...Kanda. Yu … Kanda.

Les yeux de Lavi s'illuminèrent de joie.

- Yu Kanda ! Alors tu es vraiment Japonais ! Et tu sais parler, c'est merveilleux ! Moi je m'appelle Lavi, Lavi Bookman ! J'ai dix-neuf ans, et je...

Yu lança un regard perdu au rouquin. Il parlait trop vite, il n'y comprenait rien. Et puis sa voix commençait à lui faire mal à la tête. Lavi s'en aperçut et stoppa son monologue puis posa sa main sur celle de Kanda pour attirer son attention.

- Dis Yu, tu n'as pas faim ? Tu n'as qu'à venir à la maison ! Tu n'auras qu'à prendre un bain en attendant que le dîner finisse de cuire, on en profitera pour essayer de démêler tes cheveux et demain j'appellerai une de mes amies pour qu'elle te les coupe.

Yu semblait d'accord pour la première partie de la proposition, il n'y avait qu'à voir l'éclat qui traversa ses yeux au mot « dîner », mais visiblement pas pour toute la partie sous-entendant qu'on allait couper ses cheveux puisqu'il y porta sa main en lançant un regard féroce à Lavi. Pas question de les couper ! Ils étaient peut-être encombrants en été, mais il en aurait bien besoin cet hiver pour se tenir chaud !

- On en enlèvera très peu promis ! Le rassura Lavi en riant doucement.

Il se releva puis aida Yu à faire de même avant de l'entrainer vers la porte d'entrée, tandis que des pensées contradictoires se bousculaient dans son esprit. Après tout, peut-être qu'il était en train de commettre une imprudence...

Mais ses derniers doutes s'envolèrent lorsqu'il sentit la main de Yu se resserrer sur la sienne. Son grand-père revenait de son séjour à la capitale dans deux semaines, d'ici là il avait largement le temps de préparer une bonne centaines d'arguments imparables qui convaincraient le vieil homme acariâtre de laisser Yu vivre avec eux.

Kanda se laissa entrainer, trop faible pour résister et comme hypnotisé par la chevelure de feu en face de lui. En plus il mourrait vraiment de faim. Et puis finalement, il n'y avait pas que la couleur de ses cheveux qui était intéressante et agréable à regarder chez Lavi. Et sa main était chaude.

Arrivé sur le seuil de la porte,il fut pris d'une dernière hésitation et lança un ultime regard en direction de la forêt, à présent presque invisible. Mais la lumière rassurante et l'odeur délicieuse qui émanait de l'intérieur de la demeure achevèrent de le décider, et il entra. Lavi referma la porte derrière lui.

Finalement ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose que les ombres soient venues le chasser de sa grotte.

* * *

><p><strong>GGL<strong>:_ Non non vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai bien fais de Kandy un homme des bois! XD Enfin, je précise quand même qu'il n'a pas toujours vécu dans la forêt en étant adopté par une meute de loups ou quelque chose du même genre, sinon il ne pourrait évidemment pas comprendre ce que lui dit Lavi, encore moins lui répondre. Disons que euh... Un accident indéterminé s'est produit, et il a fini seul au monde et amnésique en pleine forêt il y a de ça quelques années. U_U _

_Bref, merci à ceux et celles qui sont arrivés jusque là, et maintenant si vous voulez me donner votre avis, j'en serai ravie! ^^ Ah et vous avez évidemment le droit de critiquer autant que vous le voulez (ça serait compréhensible vous ce que je vous ai pondu U_U)! _

_Merci d'avance et à bientôt (je promet de finir le prochain chapitre d'Empire dans des délais respectables, parole de Yuviste!) ! *3*_


End file.
